Seni Pedang Daring: Naruto Si Ninja Beringas
by Randz Kitsu
Summary: 'I cheat, I lie, I steal'. Ninja tidak akan pernah bermain secara jujur. Walaupun di dalam permainan Seni Pedang Daring yang memerangkap ribuan orang. Bajingan memang.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya saya, SAO juga bukan.

* * *

"Hmm... Begini... Begini... Terus ini... Ini... Lanjut ini... SELESAI!"

Seorang pemuda yang kelihatanya berusia belasan tahun terlihat serius mengerjakan sesuatu di depan komputernya. Jarinya sigap mengetik dan sesekali menggerakan kursor _mouse_ nya.

"Mwahahahahaha, dengan ini aku akan menjadi orang paling kuat disana. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menggerakan kursornya untuk menjalankan sebuah program dikomputernya. NerveGear miliknya sudah tersambung dengan komputernya untuk dimodifikasi lebih lanjut.

Layar komputer pemuda itu menunjukan angka progres program yang dimasukan kedalam NerveGear yang sudah diutak-atik isinya. Setelah 100%, pemuda itupun langsung menjalankan permainan favoritnya yang kini baru saja dirilis setelah menjadi _beta tester_ nya untuk beberapa waktu.

"Ya... Aku ini seorang ninja, ninja tidak main secara sportif maupun kesatria. Huehuehue."

Pemuda itu berseringai lebar, tertutup dan tiga garis dipipinya kini terlihat semakin jelas seperti seekor rubah karena seringainya.

"Hoo, sudah jam 1 lebih. Saatnya kita mencoba program _Ninja Player_."

Setelah memakai NerveGear dan merilekskan tubuhnya pemuda itupun siap untuk menuju dunia _Sword Art Online_.

" _Link start!"_

* * *

"Hmm... Coba kita cek programnya, apakah berhasil?"

Pemuda itu membuka _menu interface_ miliknya, melihat opsi yang ia cari muncul di bagian paling bawah. Dipilihlah opsi itu yang memunculkan banyak opsi-opsi baru setelah dipilih.

 _Infinite Health_

 _Max Health_

 _Infinite Money_

 _Set Money_

 _EXP Multiplier_

 _Set Strength_

 _Set Agility_

 _Set Reaction Time_

 _No Cooling Time_

 _..._

Dan masih banyak lagi yang terlalu panjang untuk ditampilkan.

"Hmm... Pakai _Infinite Health_ saja dulu. Mencoba apakah jalan atau tidak program _Ninja Player_ nya."

Avatar dengan nama _user_ ' _Naruto'_ terpampang jelas disebelah kiri _hit point bar_ itupun pergi untuk mencari monster yang bisa dilawan.

"Ah, ketemu."

Naruto menemukan seekor monster babi hutan yang sedang berkeliaran tidak jelas, setelah menendangnya yang membuat Naruto dinotis babi hutan, kini babi hutan tersebut berlari menerjang kearah Naruto.

" _Come to papa, baby_ ~"

Berlagak ala pedofil laknat ingin dipeluk loli, Naruto membuka kedua tanganya seperti pose ingin memeluk seseorang tapi malah diterjang babi hutan. Guratan merah muncul dilokasi yang sudah diterjang tadi dan _hit point bar_ nya berkurang sedikit sebelum kembali lagi seperti semula dengan instan.

"Heh, berhasil juga. Sekarang kita coba yang _No cooling time_ setelah mengatur kekuatannya. Dan _exp multiplier_ nya juga."

Naruto mencentang opsi ' _No cooling time_ ' lalu menekan opsi ' _Set Strength_ ' yang memunculkan jendela yang menunjukan angka 20 sebelum Naruto ganti dengan angka 999 lalu beralih ke _exp multiplier_.

"Bersiaplah babi!" Naruto mengambil ancang-ancang untung menggunakan keterampilan pedangnya.

"YEAARRRTT!"

Woshh... _HP_ babi tersebut langsung habis dalam satu serangan yang diluncurkan Naruto.

 _Exp: 1000_

 _Col: 30_

 _Item: 2_

 _Level up!_

Berkat 1000 _exp_ , Naruto langsung loncat menuju _level_ 5.

Dan seringaian Naruto kini menjadi lebih lebar.

"Terima kasih, Ninja Player. Puji batang!"

* * *

Setelah puas mencoba segala jenis kode yang ia programkan, kini Naruto sedang asyik berguling-guling melihat matahari tenggelam di Aincrad.

"Ah, saatnya _logout_ dan makan ramen untuk malam ini~"

Naruto mengeluarkan _Menu User Interface_ nya untuk mencari opsi _logout_ , tetapi tidak dapat menemukannya.

"Eh? Kok gak ada?" Sebelum dirinya terpanggil oleh Game Master atau disingkat GM untuk berkumpul.

"Wah, banyak orang juga ya."

Dirinya melihat sekeliling melihat banyaknya pemain yang berkumpul untuk mendengarkan atau meminta penjelasan dari GM tentang hilangnya opsi _logout_. Pria, wanita, hode mengalihkan perhatian mereka terhadap sesosok makhluk berjubah yang tiba-tiba muncul dan berbicara layaknya GM dan mulai menjelaskan tentang maksud dan tujuan SAO lalu bahaya dan tetek bengek lainnya yang sudah kalian ketahui jika menonton kartunnya.

"Aku punya hadiah untuk kalian, silahkan dilihat."

Narutopun mengambil hadiah yang dimaksud dari inventarisnya.

Kaca?

Sinar terang Naruto kini bercahaya bak super saiya yang mengubah tampilan avatarnya yang tadinya mempunya rambut merah lurus yang berubah menjadi pirang terang dan mukanya yang menunjukan 3 garis khasnya.

Ah, tetep ganteng sih.

Setelah semua kegaduhan selesai, Naruto kini hanya bisa tersenyum, menyeringai ganas bak Kyuubi sedang _horny_. Permainan Seni Pedang Daring ini akan takluk dibawah kakinya oleh programnya. Lagipula bukan permainan dengan tingkat kesulitan selevel Dark Souls atau Brandish. Cheat Engine punya kekuatan disini!

Setelah itu Naruto mulai _grinding_ sebari mencari tempat dimana _boss_ lantai 1 berada.

* * *

"Hallo, Illfang."

Satu bulan sudah berlalu semenjak Naruto terjebak di dalam Aincrad. _Grinding_ lebih dari 20 jam sehari tidak menjadi masalah untuk Naruto yang mantan ninja ini. Pengalamannya sebagai ninja dan _jinchuuriki_ membuatnya mudah untuk tidur beberapa jam dan kembali bugar.

Daya tahan senjata? Ninja Player solusinya. Col? Apakah harus ditanya lagi? _Infinite money mode_ lah.

Dan kini Naruto berhadapan _man-o-mano_ dengan _boss_ lantai 1 ini. Empat _bar hit point_ dan 3 kroco tidak membuat Naruto gentar sedikitpun melawannya. Sudah biasa melawan yang besar-besar baginya.

"YEAAAARRRRTTTT!"

Suara teriakan Naruto menggelegar lalu berlari menerjang Illfang dan kroconya. Tak perlu skill pedang yang mumpuni karena satu sabetan pedang Naruto sudah mampu membunuh satu kroconya. _Slant, Vertical_ dan _Horizontal_ sudah cukup untuk membasmi Illfang no kroco.

" _Vertical Arc_!"

Slash! _Hit point_ Illfang turun seperempatnya. _Damage_ yang keterlaluan mengingat Naruto hanya satu orang dengan peralatan seadanya melawan _boss_ lantai. Melihat _damage_ nya, Naruto menggaruk kepala karena mungkin akan terlalu mudah jika terus-menerus mengeluarkan _Vertical Arc_.

 _Slant, Vertical, Vertical, Horizontal, Slant, Horizontal_ dan terus menerus mulai menggerogoti sedikit demi sedikit _hit point_ Illfang. Tidak terasa sudah tiga perempat dari _bar_ pertama _hit point_ Illfang hilang.

" _Slant! Vertical! Sla_ —OOH!" Naruto terhempas karena serangan Illfang yang mengenai dirinya. Dirinya terhunyuk dan _bar hit point-_ nya langsung merah sebelum kembali lagi menghijau.

"YEAAARRRRTTT!" Naruto yang mengamuk menggunakan _Vertical Arc_ lagi untuk menghajar Illfang Si Raja Kabold dan menghabiskan _bar hit point_ pertamanya.

Sabet, sabet, terhempas, sabet, terlempar, sabet, sabet, kroco muncul. Naruto terus bertarung bagaikan kerasukan Kyuubi, tidak mengindahkan serangan lawan yang datang ataupun dari kroco si Raja Kabold. _Post-motion_? Bertahan? Apa itu? Bisa dimakan? Laki itu cuma butuh menyerang dan menghindar untuk menyerang!

"Baiklah raja sialan, kau sudah membuatku marah."

Naruto melepaskan senjatanya, 'Pedang', dan bersiap untuk melawan Illfang lagi. Kali ini dengan tangan kosong.

"YEAAARRRTTT!"

Naruto melesat maju, mengindahkan para kroconya untuk menggapai Illfang. Menghindari serangannya dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa karena bantuan Ninja Player, Naruto berada di dalam pertahanan Illfang dan langsung melancarkan serangannya.

" _Embracer_!"

Tangan kanan Naruto menusuk kedalam tubuh Illfang karena skillnya dan lalu dengan cepat menggunakan skill _Embracer_ lagi dengan tangan kirinya.

" _Double Embracer_!"

 _Hit point_ Illfang kini berkurang drastis dan hanya menyisakan dua _bar_ lagi setelah dua _bar_ sebelumnya habis.

"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAOAORAORA!"

Tak ada _cool down limit_ , tak ada _post-motion_ , _speed_ dewa, _strength_ tidak usah ditanya. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Illfang berada di seperempat _bar_ terakhirnya selesai ditusuk-tusuk tangan Naruto yang mengamuk.

"Whops, lupa kalau ini permainan namanya Seni Pedang Daring. Pakai pedang lagi deh buat serangan terakhir. _Overkill_ deh daripada gak mati."

Naruto bersiap mengambil ancang-ancang setelah sebelumnya menghabisi Illfang _no_ kroco terlebih dahulu lalu memakai kembali pedangnya dan Illfang sudah menerjang menyerang Naruto.

"Horizontal Square!"

Naruto menunduk menghindari serangan pedang Illfang, menyabet sekali sebari berputar dan menyabet lagi lalu berputar dan menyabet lagi sehingga menghasilkan serangan yang seperti persegi dan dengan efektif mengalahkan Illfang membuat semua col dan _exp_ nya ketangan Naruto serta _bonus item Coat of Midnight_.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan masuklah 44 orang yang ingin mengalahkan _boss_ lantai satu.

"Dimana Illfang?"

Naruto tidak membalikan badannya yang membelakangi pasukan _raid_ tersebut, dia hanya tersenyum dengan rambut yang menutupi matanya sebari berjalan naik ke atas untuk menuju ke lantai dua.

"WOI JAWAB! DIMANA ILLFANG!? APA KAU SUDAH MENGALAHKANNYA!?" teriak salah satu dari 44 orang tersebut.

Naruto hanya melambaikan tangannya beberapa saat sebelum mengacungkan jari tengahnya dengan masih tanpa membalikan badannya sambil menaiki tangga ke lantai 2. Merasa terhina, beberapa orang dari pasukan _raid_ berlari mengejar Naruto namun Naruto hanya tertawa mencemooh lalu berlalu pergi.

" _Whelp_. Semua _boss exp_ dan _bonus item_ nya adalah milikku. Camkan itu atau nanti akan kubunuh."

Dan Narutopun menghilang di lantai 2 dengan tak seorangpun tahu siapa pemain misterius yang mengalahkan Illfang.

* * *

Sudah agak lama gak main kesini. Jangan ngarep ini updatenya berkala dan teratur btw.

Kalau ada yang mau ditanyakan, kritik atau saran bahkan flame bisa lewat review, lebih baik login agar lebih mudah membalasnya daripada harus menunggu chapter depan yang entah kapan.

Randz out.


	2. Chapter 2

Belum di beta. Terlalu malas buat benerin italic dll.

Kapan-kapan deh.

* * *

Hidup terasa menyenangkan bagi Kirigaya Kazuto, atau sebut saja Kirito dalam beberapa hari ini. Didalam permainan Sword Art Online ini akhirnya dia menemukan beberapa orang yang bisa dikatakan teman, atau partynya.

Tapi semua itu berubah ketika ada orang bodoh yang tidak menyadari adanya perangkap karena terlalu bernafsu untuk membawa coll sebanyak-banyaknya.

Kirito melihat satu persatu teman partynya berguguran oleh monster bajingan di perangkap ini, level mereka yang hanya setengah dari level Kirito membuat mereka tidak berguna sama sekali.

"SACHI!"

Naruto sedang berjalan-jalan menyusuri lantai 27, Labirin. Level 70 sudah ia raih berkat non-stop grinding dan exp multipliernya walaupun lawan-lawannya hanya kroco-kroco one-hit-kill dengan sesekali mid-boss yang tidak tangguh sama sekali. Berkat exp multipliernya lah dia sekarang mencapai level tersebut walaupun player lain baru sekitar level 40an.

"Hm? Pintu apa ini? Sepertinya tadi tidak ada disini." Naruto mencoba membuka pintu tersebut namun alas tidak berhasil karena terkunci.

Bukan masalah karena Naruto langsung mengaktifkan kode 'walk through wall' dan langsung menembus pintu yang terkunci tersebut.

"SACHI!"

* * *

Naruto mendengar teriakan seseorang yang memanggil nama salah satu temannya yang beberapa detik lagi akan terkena serangan dari monster yang mengepung mereka. Dengan cepat, Naruto melemparkan pedang 'Excalibur' yang selalu dibawanya kearah monster itu.

WHOOOSSS

Pedang itu menembus monster yang akan menyerang gadis tersebut, lubang besar muncul dari perut monster itu tertebus oleh pedang yang Naruto lemparkan.

Yang juga menembus perut gadis yang berada tepat didepannya.

Monster tersebut mati, hancur berkeping-keping-keping menjadi poligon karena kekuatan Naruto dan pedangnya. Begitu pula gadis itu.

"KAU..." Naruto menoleh kearah suara yang berteriak memanggilnya, dirinya hanya melirik sekilas sambil berjalan untuk mengambil pedang yang telah dilemparkannya.

"KAU MEMBUNUH SACHI!"

Naruto mengambil pedang 'Excalibur'nya, melihat sekeliling jika ada benda atau coll yang bisa ia ambil dari sisa-sisa pemain yang telah mati. Sayang tidak ada, dasar pemain miskin.

"Ya..." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, tidak ada ekspresi berdosa sedikitpun di wajahnya.

"Bukan salahku kalau dia terlalu lemah." Setelah perkataan itu keluar, Kirito langsung menyerang Naruto secara membabi-buta. Naruto hanya membalikan badan membiarkan Kirito menyerangnya secara bertubi-tubi dari belakang, hit pointnya hanya berkurang sekitar 10 persen sebelum kembali penuh lagi dalam sekejap.

"Oh, sisa satu lagi. Excalibur!" Naruto melemparkan pedang excaliburnya kearah musuh yang tersisa, membuatnya mati seketika. Dengan Kirito yang masih menyerangnya tak henti-henti.

Kini ruangan sudah aman, item sudah bisa digunakan dan Kirito masih menyerang Naruto dengan penuh dendam menyalahkan kematian Sachi.

"Lain kali kalau mau nyerang player lain pakai niat dan usaha. Teleport, Town of Beginning."

Setelah itu Naruto menghilang meninggalkan Kirito dengan skill yang memasuki tahap cooldown semua dengan hit point Naruto yang masih penuh.

Kirito terengah-engah mengejar nafasnya. Kini dengan semua telah selesai dirinya kembali menjadi solo player karena semua teman partynya sudah mati. Dirinya melihat sekilas pedang yang dipakai oleh Naruto untuk membunuh Sachi dengan melemparnya. Menyadari mungkin pedang ini terlupakan begitu saja dan mungkin saja pedang yang bagus karena namanya saja 'Excalibur', Kirito memungutnya sambil bersumpah akan membalaskan dendam Sachi yang terbunuh oleh pedang ini.

Lalu Kirito melempar pedang yang dipungutnya karena menyadari pedang itu hanyalah pedang murahan yang dijual di Town of Begining yang namanya diganti menjadi 'Excalibur'. Ya, pedang yang nama asli pedang tersebut adalah 'Pedang' tanpa embel-embel apa-apa ataupaun status effect.

"BAJINGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

* * *

Level 70, Kirito sudah berjuang keras untuk grinding dan grinding menaikan level setiap harinya, demi membalaskan dendamnya kepada bajingan pembunuh Sachi. Selain itu dia mencari cara untuk menghidupkan kembali Sachi yang sudah tiada untuk alasan tertentu.

Dirinya kini mencari event boss Nicholas The Renegade, event boss yang muncul pada saat malam natal itu dikabarkan menjatuhkan drop yang bisa menghidupkan kembali player. Boss ini sekarang banyak dicari oleh banyak guild dan maupun solo player seperti dia.

Setelah mencari petunjuk dan informasi, Kirito memantapkan diri untuk melawan Nicholas seorang diri, walaupun harus mati sekalipun. Kini ia berada di Hutan Disorientasi, lantai level 35 larut malam sendirian di malam natal khas jones untuk melawan boss event yang muncul dibawah pohon cemara.

"Ah, muncul juga rupanya."

Kirito menoleh kearah suara seseorang, munculah seseorang berambut pirang, mata biru dengan tiga gurat disetiap pipinya. Laki-laki itu menguap lebar sambil menggaruk perutnya.

"Lama banget munculnya, udah nunggu dari 2 jam yang lalu. Masih bisa sempet tidur juga."

Amarah Kirito langsung memuncak setelah melihat siapa yang muncul dalam pertarungan yang seharusnya boss event solo. Pria bajingan ini yang telah membunuh Sachi.

"KAU!" Kirito berteriak.

"Aku?" Jawab Naruto.

"IYA KAU! KAU AKAN MATI SEKARANG! DEMI SACHI!" Naruto hanya memutar bola matanya, kini dia sudah menurunkan status serangannya, tidak akan rame kalau cuma one-hit-kill doang.

"Sachi—siapa? Gak kenal. Kamu juga siapa?" Naruto melirik kearah Nicholas The Renegade yang sudah menerjang duluan. Ini akan menjadi battle royale yang menyenangkan dimalam natal pikir Naruto.

"Perkenalkan, Excalibur kw II." Naruto mengeluarkan dual swordnya. Berbeda dengan dual wield, serangan pedang dual sword hanya setengah di tiap pedangnya, berbeda dengan dual wield yang kekuatan pedangnya utuh lalu bisa mengkombinasikan pedang apa saja, berbeda dengan dual sword yang hanya bisa digunakan secara pasangan. Kasarnya dual sword itu adalah rendahan dari dual wield.

Kirito melancarkan serangannya dengan bertubi-tubi, ingin segera mengakhiri hidup si bajingan pembunuh Sachi ini, tidak mengindahkan Nicholas yang seharusnya menjadi target utamanya. Serangannya mengenai Naruto berturut-turut karena Naruto tidak menangkisnya sama sekali, membiarkan serangan Kirito mengenai tubuhnya, membuat lubang sana-sini dan menurunkan hit poinya. Setelah combinasi serangan pertama Kirito berakhir, Naruto hanya kehilangan 20 persen hit pointnya. Sebelum penuh kembali.

"MATI KAMU!"

Kirito berlari kearah Naruto yang sudah siap untuk menerima serangannya, dengan cepat Naruto mengayunkan pedangnya sekali dan mengenai Kirito. 25 persen hit point Kirito langsung berkurang.

"Terlalu lemah. Dan tadinya aku pikir malam ini bakal seru." Naruto membalikan badannya memunggungi Kirito. Dual sword digenggam erat olehnya sambil melakukan self-hypnosis untuk mengeluarkan kondisi terbaiknya. _Berserker state_.

Pandangan Naruto fokus pada Nicholas, mengindahkan Kirito yang sedari tadi menyerang dirinya dengan berhasil tapi sia-sia belaka.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Naruto melesat kencang kearah Nicholas, tangannya bergerak liar untuk menyerang santa pembelot ini. Nicholas juga tidak kalah garang, kampaknya siap untuk menerjang siapa saja yang mendekatinya.

Battle royal yang sesungguhnyapun dimulai.

* * *

"ORAORAORAORAORAORAOAORA!"

Naruto menyerang secara membabi-buta apapun yang ada didepannya, baik Nicholas ataupun Kirito yang menghalanginya untuk sampai ke Nicholas. Terhempas dan tertusuk oleh pedang Kirito dan kampak Nicholas tidak dirasakannya lagi, dirinya hanya ingin menghabisi Nicholas dan mendapatkan dropnya.

"NICHOLAS!" Naruto berhasil mendaratkan dua serangan ke Nicholas sebelum terhempas lagi oleh kampaknya, berhasil mendaratkan tiga serangan sebelum diganggu oleh Kirito yang juga ikut terhempas terkena kampak Nicholas. Serang, tertusuk, sabet, terhempas.

Skill? Buat apa.

Kirito menangkis salah satu serangan pedang Naruto sebelum terhempas karena tendangannya yang luar biasa, Naruto menusukan satu pedangnya ke Nicholas lalu menyabet secara vertikal sebelum terlempar lagi terkena serangannya.

Sungguh sakit serangan Nicholas yang membuat darahnya berkurang secara drastis sampai setengahnya sebelum terisi penuh kembali dengan instan.

Kirito yang sudah menyembuhkan dirinya kini berada dibelakang Naruo untuk menggunakan salah satu skillnya. Setelah skillnya digunakan dirinya mendapati kini berada diantara Naruto dan Nicholas. Lalu menjadi bulan-bulanan Nicholas sebelum ditendang Naruto lagi.

Sudah habis 2 bar hit point Nicholas oleh Naruto sendiri karena Kirito terlalu sibuk untuk menyerang Naruto.

"Bagaimana caranya kau bisa sekuat ini!? Regenerasimu instan begitu apa-apaan!?" Kirito berteriak sambil terus menyerang Naruto tanpa lelah. Sabet atas, sabet bawah, tusuk, skill, semuanya dimainkan dan hit point masih saja tetap penuh.

"Kau saja yang terlalu lemah. Seperti teman-temanmu yang mati sia-sia." Naruto menyabet Kirito 2 kali lalu menendangnya membuat hit point Kirito hanya tinggal seperempatnya.

"Kau menyebalkan. Mengganggu saja." Naruto mengganti senjatanya yang kini hanyalah sebilah pisau kecil saat Kirito menyembuhkan dirinya. Dirinya kini berada cukup jauh dari Nicholas karena terhempas oleh salah satu skillnya.

Kirito mulai menyerang Naruto lagi, dan seperti biasa Naruto hanya diam lalu dengan cepat mengayunkan pisau kecilnya dan mengenai Kirito. Hanya mengurangi 10 persen dari hit point awalnya tetapi Kirito kini tidak bisa bergerak karena efek paralisis dari pisau kecil tersebut.

"Sok-sokan mau solo boss event sendiri, tapi lemah. Lihatlah ini, aku akan menunjukan apa itu kuat."

Naruto mengeluarkan salah satu pedang terbaiknya dari inventory, sebelum dengan cepat mengubah kekuatan serangannya menjadi maksimal.

" _I am the bone of my sword_."

Pedang itu berbentuk silinder, seperti tombak malah dengan warna hitam dan merah serta bisa berputar setelah dikeluarkan.

"ENUMA ELISH!"

Efeknya seperti Enuma Elish milik Gilgamesh? Ngimpi kamu. Naruto hanya melempar pedang yang ia sebut dengan 'Ea' kearah Nichols. Berkat kekuatan pedang dan kekuatan dasar Naruto, pedang tersebut menembus tubuh Nicholas, membuat lubang sebesar Ea dikepalanya.

Seketika bar hit point Nicholas langusng hilang, raib hit pointnya dan membua Nicholas menjadi kepingan poligon dan menurunkan item yang menjadi dropnya.

"Item yang bisa membangkitkan orang? Meh, gak butuh." Naruto melemparkannya ke Kirito dengan keras, mengenai kepalanya dan membuat hit pointnya menjadi nol.

 _You are dead._

"... Astaga, dilempar item aja sampai mati." Naruto lupa kalau dirinya masih menggunakan cheat max strength.

"Hidup kembali. Bodo amat kamu siapa." Naruto mengacungkan item yang didapatnya sebelum cahaya Kirito menghilang, membuatnya utuh kembali dengan pinalti exp dan hit point yang hanya beberapa persen.

"Ayam K*C enak kayaknya ya di natal begini, yang bucket." Naruto lalu berjalan keluar dari area tersebut karena boss eventnya sudah beres dan dia mulai lapar.

Meninggalkan Kirito yang tercengang karena dirinya baru saja dibawa dari kematian.

* * *

kthx bye.


End file.
